List of communes and towns in Slovakia
]] This is an alphabetical list of the 2,891 obcí (singular obec, "commune") in Slovakia.Mestská a obecná štatistika SR They are grouped into 79 districts (okresy, singular okres), in turn grouped into 8 Regions (kraje, singular kraj); articles on individual districts and Regions list their communes. * Abovce * Abrahám * Abrahámovce, Bardejov District * Abrahámovce, Kežmarok District * Abramová * Abranovce * Adamovské Kochanovce * Adidovce * Alekšince * Andovce * Andrejová * Ardanovce * Ardovo * Arnutovce * Báb * Babie * Babín * Babiná * Babindol * Babinec * Bacúch * Bacúrov * Báč * Bačka * Bačkov * Bačkovík * Baďan * Bádice * Badín * Báhoň * Bajany * Bajč * Bajerov * Bajerovce * Bajka * Bajtava * Baka * Baláže * Baldovce * Balog nad Ipľom * Baloň * Baňa * Banka * Bánov * Bánovce nad Bebravou * Bánovce nad Ondavou * Banská Belá * Banská Bystrica * Banská Štiavnica * Banské * Banský Studenec * Bara * Barca * Bardejov * Bardoňovo * Bartošova Lehôtka * Bartošovce * Baška * Baškovce * Baškovce * Bašovce * Batizovce * Bátka * Bátorová * Bátorove Kosihy * Bátovce * Beckov * Beharovce * Becherov * Belá nad Cirochou * Belá * Belá * Beladice * Belá-Dulice * Belejovce * Belín * Belina * Belince * Bellova Ves * Beloveža * Beluj * Beluša * Belža * Beňadiková * Beňadikovce * Beňadovo * Beňatina * Beniakovce * Benice * Benkovce * Beňuš * Bernolákovo * Bertotovce * Beša * Beša * Bešeňov * Betlanovce * Betliar * Bežovce * Bidovce * Biel * Bielovce * Biely Kostol * Bijacovce * Bílkove Humence * Bíňa * Bíňovce * Biskupice * Biskupová * Bitarová * Blahová * Blatná na Ostrove * Blatná Polianka * Blatné Remety * Blatné Revištia * Blatné * Blatnica * Blažice * Blažovce * Blesovce * Blhovce * Bobot * Bobrov * Bobrovček * Bobrovec * Bobrovník * Bočiar * Bodíky * Bodiná * Bodorová * Bodovce * Bodružal * Bodza * Bodzianske Lúky * Bogliarka * Bohdanovce nad Trnavou * Bohdanovce * Boheľov * Bohunice * Bohunice * Bohúňovo * Bojná * Bojnice * Bojničky * Boľ * Boldog * Boleráz * Bolešov * Boliarov * Boľkovce * Borcová * Borčany * Borčice * Borinka * Borová * Borovce * Borský Mikuláš * Borský Svätý Jur * Borša * Bory * Bošáca * Bošany * Boťany * Bottovo * Bôrka * Bracovce * Branč * Branovo * Bratislava * Braväcovo * Brdárka * Brehov * Brehy * Brekov * Brestov nad Laborcom * Brestov * Brestov * Brestovany * Brestovec * Brestovec * Bretejovce * Bretka * Bretka * Breza * Brezany * Brezina * Breziny * Breznica * Breznička * Breznička * Brezno * Brezolupy * Brezov * Brezová pod Bradlom * Brezovec * Brezovica nad Torysou * Brezovica * Brezovička * Brezovka * Brežany * Brhlovce * Brieštie * Brodské * Brodzany * Brunovce * Brusnica * Brusník * Brutovce * Bruty * Brvnište * Brzotín * Buclovany * Búč * Bučany * Budikovany * Budimír * Budince * Budiš * Budkovce * Budmerice * Buglovce * Buková * Bukovce * Bukovec * Bukovec * Bukovina * Bulhary * Bunetice * Bunkovce * Bušince * Bušovce * Buzica * Bystrá * Bystrá * Bystrany * Bystré * Bystričany * Bystrička * Byšta * Byšta * Bytča * Bzenica * Bzenov * Bzince pod Javorinou * Bziny * Bzovík * Bžany * Cabaj-Čápor * Cabov * Cakov * Cejkov * Cernina * Cerová * Cerovo * Cestice * Cífer * Cigeľ * Cigeľka * Cigla * Cimenná * Cinobaňa * Čab * Čabalovce * Čabiny * Čabradský Vrbovok * Čadca * Čachtice * Čajkov * Čaka * Čakajovce * Čakanovce * Čakanovce * Čakany * Čaklov * Čalovec * Čamovce * Čaňa * Čaradice * Čáry * Častá * Častkov * Častkovce * Čata * Čataj * Čavoj * Čebovce * Čečehov * Čečejovce * Čechy * Čechynce * Čekovce * Čeľadice * Čeľadince * Čeláre * Čelkova Lehota * Čelovce * Čeľovce * Čelovce * Čenkovce * Čereňany * Čerenčany * Čerhov * Čermany * Černík * Černochov * Čertižné * Červená Voda * Červeňany * Červenica pri Sabinove * Červenica * Červeník * Červený Hrádok * Červený Kameň * Červený Kláštor * České Brezovo * Čičarovce * Čičarovce * Čičava * Čičmany * Číčov * Čierna Lehota * Čierna Lehota * Čierna nad Tisou * Čierna Voda * Čierna * Čierne Kľačany * Čierne nad Topľou * Čierne Pole * Čierne * Čierny Balog * Čierny Brod * Čierny Potok * Čifáre * Čiližská Radvaň * Čimhová * Čirč * Číž * Čižatice * Čižatice * Čoltovo * Čremošné * Čučma * Dačov Lom * Ďačov * Daletice * Danišovce * Ďanová * Ďapalovce * Dargov * Davidov * Debraď * Dedina Mládeže * Dedinka * Dedinky * Dechtice * Dekýš * Demandice * Demänovská Dolina * Demjata * Detrík * Detva * Detvianska Huta * Devičany * Devičie * Dežerice * Diaková * Diakovce * Diviacka Nová Ves * Diviaky nad Nitricou * Divín * Divina * Divinka * Dlhá nad Kysucou * Dlhá nad Oravou * Dlhá nad Váhom * Dlhá Ves * Dlhá * Dlhé Klčovo * Dlhé nad Cirochou * Dlhé Pole * Dlhé Stráže * Dlhoňa * Dlžín * Dobrá Voda * Dobrá * Dobroč * Dobrohošť * Dobroslava * Dobšiná * Dohňany * Dojč * Doľany * Doľany * Dolinka * Dolná Breznica * Dolná Krupá * Dolná Lehota * Dolná Mariková * Dolná Poruba * Dolná Seč * Dolná Streda * Dolná Strehová * Dolná Súča * Dolná Tižina * Dolná Trnávka * Dolná Ves * Dolná Ždaňa * Dolné Dubové * Dolné Kočkovce * Dolné Lefantovce * Dolné Lovčice * Dolné Mladonice * Dolné Naštice * Dolné Obdokovce * Dolné Orešany * Dolné Otrokovce * Dolné Plachtince * Dolné Saliby * Dolné Semerovce * Dolné Srnie * Dolné Strháre * Dolné Trhovište * Dolné Vestenice * Dolné Zahorany * Dolné Zelenice * Dolný Badín * Dolný Bar * Dolný Hričov * Dolný Chotár * Dolný Kalník * Dolný Kubín * Dolný Lieskov * Dolný Lopašov * Dolný Ohaj * Dolný Pial * Dolný Štál * Dolný Vadičov * Domadice * Domaníky * Domaniža * Domaňovce * Donovaly * Drábsko * Drahňov * Drahovce * Dravce * Dražice * Dražkovce * Drážovce * Drienčany * Drienica * Drienov * Drienovec * Drienovo * Drienovská Nová Ves * Drietoma * Drňa * Drnava * Družstevná pri Hornáde * Drženice * Držkovce * Ďubákovo * Dubinné * Dubnica nad Váhom * Dubnička * Dubník * Dubno * Dubodiel * Dubová * Dubová * Dubovany * Dubovce * Dubové * Dubovec * Dubovica * Dúbrava * Dúbrava * Dúbravka * Dúbravy * Ducové * Dudince * Dukovce * Dulov * Dulova Ves * Dulovce * Dulovo * Dunajov * Dunajská Lužná * Gajary * Dunajská Streda * Dunajský Klátov * Ďurčiná * Ďurďoš * Ďurďošík * Ďurďové * Ďurkov * Ďurková * Ďurkovce * Dvorany nad Nitrou * Dvorec * Dvorianky * Dvorníky * Dvorníky-Včeláre * Dvory nad Žitavou * Egreš * Fačkov * Falkušovce * Farná * Fekišovce * Figa * Fijaš * Fiľakovo * Fiľakovské Kováče * Fintice * Folkušová * Forbasy * Frička * Fričkovce * Fričovce * Fulianka * Gabčíkovo * Gaboltov * Galanta * Galovany * Gáň * Gánovce * Gbeľany * Gbelce * Gbely * Geča * Gelnica * Gemer (village) * Gemerček * Gemerská Hôrka * Gemerská Panica * Gemerská Poloma * Gemerská Ves * Gemerské Dechtáre * Gemerské Michalovce * Gemerské Teplice * Gemerský Jablonec * Gemerský Sad * Geraltov * Gerlachov, Bardejov District * Gerlachov, Poprad District * Giglovce * Giraltovce * Girovce * Glabušovce * Gočaltovo * Gočovo * Golianovo * Gortva * Gôtovany * Granč-Petrovce * Gregorova Vieska * Gregorovce * Gyňov * Habovka * Habura * Hačava * Háj * Háj * Hajná Nová Ves * Hajnáčka * Hájske * Hajtovka * Haláčovce * Halič * Haligovce * Haluzice * Hamuliakovo * Handlová * Hanigovce * Haniska * Haniska * Hanková * Hankovce * Hanušovce nad Topľou * Harakovce * Harhaj * Harichovce * Hatalov * Hatné * Havka * Havranec * Hažín * Hažlín * Helcmanovce * Heľpa * Henckovce * Henclová * Hencovce * Hendrichovce * Herľany * Hermanovce nad Topľou * Hermanovce * Hertník * Hervartov * Hincovce * Hladovka * Hlboké nad Váhom * Hlboké * Hliník nad Hronom * Hlinné * Hlivištia * Hlohovec * Hniezdne * Hnilčík * Hnilec * Hnojné * Hnúšťa * Hodejov * Hodejovec * Hodkovce * Hodruša-Hámre * Hokovce * Holčíkovce * Holiare * Holice * Holíč * Holiša * Holumnica * Honce * Hontianska Vrbica * Hontianske Moravce * Hontianske Nemce * Hontianske Tesáre * Hontianske Trsťany * Horná Breznica * Horná Kráľová * Horná Krupá * Horná Lehota * Horná Lehota * Horná Mariková * Horná Poruba * Horná Potôň * Horná Seč * Horná Streda * Horná Strehová * Horná Súča * Horná Štubňa * Horná Ves * Horná Ves * Horná Ždaňa * Horňa * Horňany * Horné Dubové * Horné Hámre * Horné Chlebany * Horné Lefantovce * Horné Mladonice * Horné Mýto * Horné Naštice * Horné Obdokovce * Horné Orešany * Horné Otrokovce * Horné Plachtince * Horné Saliby * Horné Semerovce * Horné Srnie * Horné Strháre * Horné Štitáre * Horné Trhovište * Horné Turovce * Horné Vestenice * Horné Zahorany * Horné Zelenice * Horný Badín * Horný Bar * Horný Hričov * Horný Kalník * Horný Lieskov * Horný Pial * Horný Tisovník * Horný Vadičov * Horovce * Horovce * Hoste * Hostice * Hostie * Hostišovce * Hosťová * Hosťovce * Hosťovce * Hozelec * Hôrka nad Váhom * Hôrka * Hôrky * Hrabičov * Hrabkov * Hrabovčík * Hrabovec * Hrabovka * Hrabské * Hrabušice * Hradisko * Hradište pod Vrátnom * Hradište * Hradište * Hrádok * Hrachovište * Hrachovo * Hraň * Hraničné * Hranovnica * Hrašné * Hrašovík * Hrčeľ * Hrhov * Hriadky * Hričovské Podhradie * Hriňová * Hrišovce * Hrkovce * Hrlica * Hrnčiarovce nad Parnou * Hrnčiarska Ves * Hrnčiarske Zalužany * Hromoš * Hronec * Hronovce * Hronská Dúbrava * Hronské Kľačany * Hronské Kosihy * Hrubá Borša * Hruboňovo * Hrubý Šúr * Hrušov * Hrušov * Hrušovany * Hrušovo * Hruštín * Hubice * Hubina * Hubošovce * Hubová * Hubovo * Hucín * Hul * Huncovce * Hunkovce * Hurbanova Ves * Igram * Hurbanovo * Husák * Husiná * Hutka * Huty * Hviezdoslavov * Hvozdnica * Hybe * Hýľov * Chanava * Chľaba * Chlebnice * Chmeľnica * Chmeľov * Chmeľová * Chmeľovec * Chmiňany * Chminianska Nová Ves * Chminianske Jakubovany * Choča * Chocholná-Velčice * Choňkovce * Chorvátsky Grob * Chorváty * Chotín * Chrabrany * Chrámec * Chrasť nad Hornádom * Chrastince * Chrastné * Chrenovec-Brusno * Chropov * Chrťany * Chtelnica * Chudá Lehota * Chvalová * Chvojnica * Chvojnica * Chynorany * Chyžné * Ihľany * Ihráč * Ilava * Iliašovce * Ilija * Imeľ * Iňa * Iňačovce * Inovce * Ipeľské Predmostie * Ipeľské Úľany * Ipeľský Sokolec * Istebné * Ivachnová * Ivančiná * Ivanice * Ivanka pri Dunaji * Ivanka pri Nitre * Ivanovce * Iža * Ižipovce * Ižkovce * Jablonec * Jablonica * Jablonka * Jablonov nad Turňou * Jablonov * Jabloňovce * Jablonové * Jablonové * Jacovce * Jahodná * Jaklovce * Jakovany * Jakubany * Jakubov * Jakubova Voľa * Jakubovany * Jakubovany * Jalovec * Jalovec * Jalšové * Jalšovík * Jamník * Jamník * Janice, Rimavská Sobota * Janík * Janíky * Janov * Janova Lehota * Janovce * Jánovce * Jánovce * Janovík * Jarabá * Jarabina * Jarok * Jarovnice * Jasenica * Jasenie * Jasenov * Jasenov * Jasenová * Jasenovce * Jasenové * Jasenovo * Jaslovské Bohunice * Jasov * Jasová * Jastrabá * Jastrabie nad Topľou * Jastrabie pri Michalovciach * Jatov * Javorina * Jazernica * Jedlinka * Jedľové Kostoľany * Jelenec * Jelka * Jelšava * Jelšovce * Jelšovec * Jenkovce * Jesenské * Jesenské * Jestice * Ješkova Ves * Jezersko * Jovice * Jovsa * Jur nad Hronom * Jurkova Voľa * Jurová * Jurské * Juskova Voľa * Kačanov * Kajal * Kaľamenová * Kalameny * Kaľava * Kalinkovo * Kalinov * Kalinovo * Kalná nad Hronom * Kalnica * Kalnište * Kalonda * Kaloša * Kalša * Kaluža * Kamanová * Kameňany * Kamenec pod Vtáčnikom * Kamenica nad Hronom * Kamenica * Kameničany * Kameničná * Kamenín * Kamenná Poruba * Kamenná Poruba * Kamenné Kosihy * Kamenný Most * Kamienka, Humenné District * Kamienka, Stará Ľubovňa District * Kanianka * Kapince * Kapišová * Kaplná * Kapušany * Kapušianske Kľačany * Karlová * Kašov * Kátlovce * Kátov * Kazimír * Kecerovce * Kecerovský Lipovec * Kečkovce * Kečovo * Kechnec * Kendice * Kesovce * Keť * Kežmarok * Kiarov * Kľačany * Kľače * Kľačno * Kladzany * Kľak * Klasov * Kláštor pod Znievom * Klátova Nová Ves * Klčov * Kleňany * Klenov * Klenovec * Klieština * Klin nad Bodrogom * Klin * Klížska Nemá * Klokoč * Klokočov * Klokočov * Klubina * Kľúčovec * Kluknava * Kľušov * Kmeťovo * Kobeliarovo * Kobylnice * Kobyly * Koceľovce * Kociha * Kocurany * Kočín-Lančár * Kočovce * Kochanovce, Bardejov District * Kochanovce, Humenné District * Kojatice * Kojšov * Kokava nad Rimavicou * Kokošovce * Kokšov-Bakša * Kolačkov * Kolačno * Koláre * Kolárovice * Kolárovo * Kolibabovce * Kolíňany * Kolinovce * Kolta * Komárany * Komárno * Komárov * Komárovce * Komjatice * Komjatná * Komoča * Koniarovce * Konrádovce * Konská * Konská * Koňuš * Kopčany * Kopernica * Koplotovce * Koprivnica * Korejovce * Korňa * Koromľa * Korytárky * Korytné * Kosihovce * Kosihy nad Ipľom * Kosorín * Kostoľany pod Tribečom * Kostolec * Kostolište * Kostolná pri Dunaji * Kostolná Ves * Kostolná-Záriečie * Kostolné Kračany * Kostolné * Koš * Košariská * Košeca * Košecké Podhradie * Košice * Košická Belá * Košická Polianka * Košické Oľšany * Košický Klečenov * Košolná * Košťany nad Turcom * Košúty * Kotešová * Kotmanová * Kotrčiná Lúčka * Kováčová * Kováčová * Kováčovce * Koválov * Koválovec * Kovarce * Kozárovce * Kozelník * Kozí Vrbovok * Kožany * Kožuchov * Kračúnovce * Krahule * Krajná Bystrá * Krajná Poľana * Krajná Porúbka * Krajné Čierno * Krajné * Krakovany * Kráľ * Kráľov Brod * Kráľova Lehota * Kráľová nad Váhom * Kráľová pri Senci * Kraľovany * Kráľovce * Kráľovce-Krnišov * Kráľovičove Kračany * Kráľovský Chlmec * Krásna Lúka * Krásna Ves * Krasňany * Krásno nad Kysucou * Krásno * Krásnohorská Dlhá Lúka * Krásnohorské Podhradie * Krásnovce * Krásny Brod * Kravany nad Dunajom * Kravany * Kravany * Krčava * Kremná * Kremnica * Kremnické Bane * Kristy * Krišovská Liesková * Krivá * Kriváň (village) * Krivany * Krivé * Krivoklát * Krivosúd-Bodovka * Kríže * Krížová Ves * Križovany nad Dudváhom * Križovany * Krná * Krnča * Krokava * Krompachy * Krpeľany * Krškany * Krtovce * Krupina * Krušetnica * Krušovce * Kružlov * Kružlová * Kružná * Kružno * Kšinná * Kubáňovo * Kučín * Kučín * Kuchyňa * Kuklov * Kuková * Kukučínov * Kunerad * Kunešov * Kunova Teplica * Kuraľany * Kurima * Kurimany * Kurimka * Kurov * Kusín * Kútniky * Kúty * Kuzmice * Kuzmice * Kvačany * Kvačany * Bešeňová * Kvakovce * Kvašov * Kvetoslavov * Kyjatice * Kyjov * Kysak * Kyselica * Kysta * Kysucké Nové Mesto * Kysucký Lieskovec * Láb * Lackov * Lacková * Lada * Ladce * Ladice * Ladmovce * Ladomeská Vieska * Ladomírová * Ladzany * Lakšárska Nová Ves * Lascov * Laskár * Lastomír * Lastovce * Laškovce * Látky * Lazany * Lazisko * Lazy pod Makytou * Lažany * Lednica * Lednické Rovne * Legnava * Lehnice * Lehota nad Rimavicou * Lehota pod Vtáčnikom * Lehota * Lehôtka pod Brehmi * Lehôtka * Lechnica * Lekárovce * Leľa * Leles * Lemešany * Lenartov * Lenartovce * Lendak * Lenka * Lentvora * Leopoldov * Lesenice * Lesíček * Lesné * Lesnica * Lešť * Leštiny * Letanovce * Letničie * Leváre * Levice * Levkuška * Levoča * Ležiachov * Libichava * Licince * Ličartovce * Liesek * Lieskovany * Liešno * Liešťany * Lietava * Lietavská Lúčka * Lietavská Svinná-Babkov * Likavka * Limbach * Lipany * Lipník * Lipníky * Lipová * Lipová * Lipovany * Lipovce * Lipové * Lipovec * Lipovec, Rimavská Sobota * Lipovník * Lipovník * Liptovská Anna * Liptovská Kokava * Liptovská Lúžna * Liptovská Osada * Liptovská Porúbka * Liptovská Sielnica * Liptovská Štiavnica * Liptovská Teplá * Liptovská Teplička * Liptovské Beharovce * Liptovské Kľačany * Liptovské Matiašovce * Liptovské Revúce * Liptovské Sliače * Liptovský Hrádok * Liptovský Ján * Liptovský Michal * Liptovský Mikuláš * Liptovský Ondrej * Liptovský Peter * Liptovský Trnovec * Lisková * Lišov * Litava * Litmanová * Livina * Livinské Opatovce * Livov * Livovská Huta * Lodno * Lok * Lokca * Lom nad Rimavicou * Lomná * Lomnička * Lontov * Lopašov * Lopúchov * Lopušné Pažite * Lošonec * Lovce * Lovča * Lovčica-Trubín * Lovinobaňa * Lozorno * Ložín * Ľubá * Ľubeľa * Lubeník * Ľubica * Lubina * Ľubochňa * Ľuboreč * Ľuboriečka * Ľubotice * Ľubotín * Ľubovec * Lúč na Ostrove * Lučenec * Lúčina * Lučivná * Lúčka * Lúčka * Lúčka * Lúčka * Lúčky * Lúčky * Lúčky * Lúčnica nad Žitavou * Ludanice * Ľudovítová * Ludrová * Luhyňa * Lúka * Lukáčovce * Lukavica * Lukov * Lukovištia * Lúky * Lula * Lupoč * Lutila * Ľutina * Lutiše * Ľutov * Lužany pri Topli * Lužany * Lužianky * Lysá pod Makytou * Lysica * Macov * Mad * Madunice * Magnezitovce * Machulince * Majcichov * Majere * Majerovce * Makov * Malá Čalomija * Malá Čausa * Malá Čierna * Malá Domaša * Malá Franková * Malá Hradná * Malá Ida * Malá Lehota * Malá Lodina * Malá nad Hronom * Malá Tŕňa * Malacky * Málaš * Malatiná * Malatíny * Malcov * Malčice * Malé Borové * Malé Dvorníky * Malé Hoste * Malé Chyndice * Malé Kosihy * Malé Kozmálovce * Malé Kršteňany * Malé Lednice * Malé Leváre * Malé Ludince * Malé Ozorovce * Malé Raškovce * Malé Ripňany * Malé Straciny * Malé Trakany * Malé Uherce * Malé Vozokany * Malé Zálužie * Malé Zlievce * Málinec * Malinová * Malinovo * Malužiná * Malý Cetín * Malý Čepčín * Malý Horeš * Malý Kamenec * Malý Krtíš * Malý Lapáš * Malý Lipník * Malý Slavkov * Malý Slivník * Malý Šariš * Malženice * Maňa * Mankovce * Marcelová * Margecany * Marhaň * Marianka * Markovce * Markuška * Markušovce * Maršová-Rašov * Martin nad Žitavou * Martin * Martinček * Martinová * Martovce * Mašková * Matejovce * Matiaška * Matiašovce * Matovce * Maťovské Vojkovce * Matúškovo * Matysová * Medovarce * Medvedie * Medveďov * Medzany * Medzev * Medzianky * Medzibrodie nad Oravou * Medzilaborce * Melčice-Lieskové * Melek * Meliata * Mengusovce * Merašice * Merník * Mestečko * Mestisko * Mičakovce * Mierovo * Miezgovce * Michal na Ostrove * Michal nad Žitavou * Michaľany * Michalok * Michalová * Michalovce * Miklušovce * Mikulášová * Mikušovce * Milhosť * Miloslavov * Milpoš * Mirkovce * Miroľa * Mládzovo * Mlynárovce * Mlynčeky * Mlynica * Mlynky * Mníchova Lehota * Mníšek nad Hnilcom * Mníšek nad Popradom * Moča * Močenok * Močiar * Modra * Modrany * Modrová * Modrovka * Modrý Kameň * Mojmírovce * Mojš * Mojtín * Mojzesovo * Mokrá Lúka * Mokrance * Mokroluh * Nemcovce * Mokrý Háj * Moldava nad Bodvou * Moravany nad Váhom * Moravany * Moravské Lieskové * Moravský Svätý Ján * Most pri Bratislave * Mostová * Moškovec * Mošovce * Mošurov * Motešice * Mučín * Mudroňovo * Mudrovce * Muľa * Muráň * Muránska Dlhá Lúka * Muránska Huta * Muránska Lehota * Muránska Zdychava * Mútne * Mužla * Myjava * Mýtna * Mýtne Ludany * Mýto pod Ďumbierom * Nacina Ves * Nadlice * Ňagov * Naháč * Nálepkovo * Námestovo * Nána * Nandraž * Ňárad * Necpaly * Nedanovce * Nedašovce * Neded * Nededza * Nedožery-Brezany * Nemcovce * Nemčice * Nemčiňany * Nemecká * Nemečky * Nemešany * Nemšová * Nenince * Neporadza * Neporadza * Nesluša * Nesvady * Neverice * Nevidzany * Nevidzany * Nevoľné * Nezbudská Lúčka * Nimnica * Nitra nad Ipľom * Nitra * Nitrianska Blatnica * Nitrianska Streda * Nitrianske Hrnčiarovce * Nitrianske Pravno * Nitrianske Rudno * Nitrianske Sučany * Nitrica * Nižná Boca * Nižná Hutka * Nižná Jedľová * Nižná Kamenica * Nižná Myšľa * Nižná Pisaná * Nižná Polianka * Nižná Rybnica * Nižná Slaná * Nižná Voľa * Nižná * Nižná * Nižné Nemecké * Nižné Repaše * Nižné Ružbachy * Nižný Čaj * Nižný Hrabovec * Nižný Hrušov * Nižný Klátov * Nižný Komárnik * Nižný Kručov * Nižný Lánec * Nižný Mirošov * Nižný Orlík * Nižný Skálnik * Nižný Slavkov * Nižný Tvarožec * Nižný Žipov * Nolčovo * Norovce * Nová Baňa * Nová Bašta * Nová Bošáca * Nová Bystrica * Nová Dedina * Nová Dedinka * Nová Dubnica * Nová Kelča * Nová Lehota * Nová Lesná * Nová Ľubovňa * Nová Polhora * Nová Polianka * Nová Ves nad Váhom * Nová Ves nad Žitavou * Nová Ves * Nová Vieska * Nováčany * Nováky * Nové Mesto nad Váhom * Nové Sady * Nové Zámky * Novosad * Novoť * Nový Ruskov * Nový Salaš * Nový Tekov * Nový Život * Nýrovce * Obeckov * Obid * Obišovce * Oborín * Obručné * Obyce * Očkov * Odorín * Ohrady * Ochodnica * Ochtiná * Okoč * Okoličná na Ostrove * Okrúhle * Okružná * Olcnava * Oľdza * Olejníkov * Olešná * Oľka * Olováry * Oľšavce * Oľšavica * Oľšavka * Oľšinkov * Oľšov * Olšovany * Omastiná * Omšenie * Ondavka * Ondavské Matiašovce * Ondrašová * Ondrašovce * Ondrejovce * Opátka * Opatovce nad Nitrou * Opatovce * Opatovská Nová Ves * Opava * Opiná * Opoj * Oponice * Orávka * Oravská Jasenica * Oravská Lesná * Oravská Polhora * Oravská Poruba * Oravské Veselé * Oravský Biely Potok * Oravský Podzámok * Ordzovany * Orechová Potôň * Orechová * Oreské * Oreské * Orešany * Orlov * Orovnica * Ortuťová * Osádka * Osikov * Oslany * Osrblie * Ostratice * Ostrov * Ostrov * Ostrovany * Ostrý Grúň * Osturňa * Osuské * Oščadnica * Otrhánky * Otročok * Ovčiarsko * Ovčie * Ozdín * Ožďany * Pača * Padáň * Padarovce * Palárikovo * Palín * Palota * Paňa * Panické Dravce * Paňovce * Papradno * Parchovany * Párnica * Partizánska Ľupča * Partizánske * Pastovce * Pastuchov * Pašková * Paština Závada * Pata * Pataš * Patince * Pavčina Lehota * Pavľany * Pavlice * Pavlova Ves * Pavlová * Pavlovce * Pavlovce * Pavlovce nad Uhom * Pažiť * Pečeňady * Pečeňany * Pečenice * Pečovská Nová Ves * Peder * Perín-Chym * Pernek * Petkovce * Petrikovce * Petrova Lehota * Petrova Ves * Petrová * Petrovany * Petrovce nad Laborcom * Petrovce * Petrovce * Petrovce * Petrovice * Petrovo * Pezinok * Piešťany * Píla * Píla * Pinkovce * Piskorovce * Pitelová * Plášťovce * Plavé Vozokany * Plavecké Podhradie * Plavecký Mikuláš * Plavecký Peter * Plavecký Štvrtok * Plaveč * Plavnica * Plechotice * Pleš * Plešivec * Plevník-Drienové * Ploské * Ploské * Pobedim * Počarová * Počúvadlo * Podbiel * Podbranč * Podbrezová * Podhájska * Podhorany * Podhorany, Kežmarok District * Podhorany, Prešov District * Podhorie * Podhorie * Podhoroď * Podhradie * Podhradie * Podhradie * Podhradík * Podkriváň * Podkylava * Podlužany * Podlužany * Podolie * Podolínec * Podrečany * Podskalie * Podtureň * Podvysoká * Pohorelá * Pohranice * Pohronská Polhora * Pohronský Ruskov * Pochabany * Pokryváč * Poľanovce * Poľany * Poliakovce * Polianka * Polichno * Polina * Poľný Kesov * Poloma * Polomka * Poltár * Poltár * Poluvsie * Pongrácovce * Poprad * Poproč * Poproč, Rimavská Sobota * Popudinské Močidľany * Poráč * Poriadie * Porostov * Poruba pod Vihorlatom * Poruba * Porúbka * Porúbka * Porúbka * Poša * Potok, Rimavská Sobota * Potok * Potvorice * Považany * Považská Bystrica * Povina * Povoda * Pozba * Pozdišovce * Pôtor * Praha, Slovakia) * Prakovce * Prašice * Prašník * Pravenec * Pravica * Pravotice * Práznovce * Prečín * Predajná * Predmier * Prenčov * Preseľany * Prešov * Príbelce * Pribeník * Pribeta * Pribiš * Príbovce * Pribylina * Priekopa * Priepasné * Prietrž * Prietržka * Prievaly * Prievidza * Prihradzany * Príkra * Proč * Prochot * Prosačov * Prosiek * Prša * Pruské * Prusy * Pružina * Pstriná * Ptrukša * Pucov * Púchov * Pukanec * Pusté Čemerné * Pusté Pole * Pusté Sady * Pusté Úľany * Pušovce * Rabča * Rabčice * Rad * Radatice * Radava * Radimov * Radnovce * Radobica * Radoľa * Radoma * Radošina * Radošovce, Skalica District * Radošovce, Trnava District * Radôstka * Radvaň nad Dunajom * Radvaň nad Laborcom * Radvanovce * Radzovce * Rafajovce * Rajčany * Rajec * Rajecká Lesná * Rajecké Teplice * Rákoš * Rákoš * Raková * Rakovčík * Rakovec nad Ondavou * Rakovice * Rakovnica * Rakovo * Rakša * Rakúsy * Rakytník * Rankovce * Rapovce * Raslavice * Rastislavice * Rašice * Ratka * Ratková * Ratkovce * Ratkovo * Ratkovská Lehota * Ratkovská Suchá * Ratkovské Bystré * Ratnovce * Ratvaj * Ráztočno * Ráztoka * Ražňany * Reca * Regetovka * Rejdová * Reľov * Remeniny * Remetské Hámre * Renčišov * Repejov * Repište * Rešica * Rešov * Revúca * Revúcka Lehota * Riečka * Richnava * Richvald * Rimavská Baňa * Rimavská Seč * Rimavská Sobota * Rimavské Brezovo * Rimavské Janovce * Rimavské Zalužany * Rišňovce * Rohov * Rohovce * Rohožník * Rohožník * Rochovce * Rokycany * Rokytov * Rokytovce * Rosina * Roškovce * Roštár * Rovensko * Rovinka * Rovňany * Rovné, Rimavská Sobota * Rovné * Rozhanovce * Rozložná * Roztoky * Rožkovany * Rožňava * Rožňavské Bystré * Rúbaň * Rudina * Rudinka * Rudinská * Rudlov * Rudná * Rudňany * Rudnianska Lehota * Rudník * Rudník * Rudno nad Hronom * Rudno * Rumanová * Rumince * Ruská Bystrá * Ruská Nová Ves * Ruská Voľa nad Popradom * Ruská Voľa * Ruská * Ruskov * Ruskovce * Ruskovce * Ruský Hrabovec * Ružiná * Ružindol * Ružomberok * Rybany * Rybky * Rybník * Rybník * Rykynčice * Sabinov * Sačurov * Sádočné * Sady nad Torysou * Salka * Santovka * Sap * Sása, Revúca * Sása, Zvolen * Sasinkovo * Sazdice * Sebedražie * Sebechleby * Seč * Sečianky * Sečovce * Sečovská Polianka * Sedliacka Dubová * Sedlice * Sedliská * Sedmerovec * Sejkov * Sekule * Seľany * Selce (Poltár District) * Selce, Krupina District * Selec * Selice * Semerovo * Seňa * Senec * Seniakovce * Senica * Senné * Senné * Senohrad * Sereď * Sihelné * Sihla * Sikenica * Sikenička * Siladice * Silica * Silická Brezová * Silická Jablonica * Sirk * Sirník * Skačany * Skalica * Skalité * Skalka nad Váhom * Skároš * Skerešovo * Sklabiná * Sklabiňa * Sklabinský Podzámok * Sklené Teplice * Sklené * Skrabské * Skýcov * Sládkovičovo * Slančík * Slanec * Slanská Huta * Slanské Nové Mesto * Slaska * Slatina nad Bebravou * Slatina * Slatinka nad Bebravou * Slatinské Lazy * Slatvina * Slavec * Slavkovce * Slavnica * Slavoška * Slavošovce * Sľažany * Slepčany * Sliač * Sliepkovce * Slivník * Slizké * Slopná * Slovany * Slovenská Kajňa * Slovenská Nová Ves * Slovenská Ves * Slovenské Ďarmoty * Slovenské Kľačany * Slovenské Nové Mesto * Slovenské Pravno * Slovenský Grob * Slovinky * Smilno * Smižany * Smolenice * Smolinské * Smolnícka Huta * Smolník * Smrdáky * Smrečany * Snakov * Snežnica * Soblahov * Soboš * Sobotište * Sobrance * Socovce * Sokoľ * Sokoľany * Sokolce * Sokolovce * Soľ * Solčany * Solčianky * Soľnička * Sološnica * Somotor * Spišská Belá * Spišská Nová Ves * Spišská Stará Ves * Spišská Teplica * Spišské Bystré * Spišské Hanušovce * Spišské Podhradie * Spišské Tomášovce * Spišské Vlachy * Spišský Hrhov * Spišský Hrušov * Spišský Štiavnik * Spišský Štvrtok * Stanča * Stankovany * Stankovce * Stará Bašta * Stará Bystrica * Stará Halič * Stará Huta * Stará Kremnička * Stará Lehota * Stará Lesná * Stará Ľubovňa * Stará Myjava * Stará Turá * Stará Voda * Staré * Starina * Starý Hrádok * Starý Tekov * Staškov * Stebnícka Huta * Stebník * Stožok * Stráňany * Stráňavy * Stráne pod Tatrami * Stránska * Stránske * Stratená * Stráža * Strážne * Strážske * Strečno * Streda nad Bodrogom * Stredné Plachtince * Strekov * Stretava * Stretavka * Streženice * Stročín * Studená * Studenec * Studienka * Stuľany * Stupava * Stupné * Sučany * Sudince * Súdovce * Suchá Dolina * Suchá Hora * Suchá nad Parnou * Sucháň * Suché Brezovo * Suché * Suchohrad * Sukov * Sulín * Súlovce * Súľov-Hradná * Sušany * Sútor * Svätá Mária * Svätoplukovo * Svätuš * Svätuše * Svätý Anton * Svätý Jur * Svätý Kríž * Svätý Peter * Svederník * Sverepec * Sveržov * Svetlice * Svidnička * Svidník * Svinia * Svinica * Svinice * Svinná * Svit * Svodín * Svrbice * Svrčinovec * Šahy * Šajdíkove Humence * Šaľa * Šalgočka * Šalgovce * Šalov * Šambron * Šamorín * Šamudovce * Šarbov * Šarišská Poruba * Šarišská Trstená * Šarišské Bohdanovce * Šarišské Čierne * Šarišské Dravce * Šarišské Jastrabie * Šarišské Michaľany * Šarišské Sokolovce * Teriakovce * Šarišský Štiavnik * Šarkan * Šarovce * Šašová * Šaštín-Stráže * Šávoľ * Šelpice * Šemetkovce * Šemša * Šemša * Šenkvice * Šiatorská Bukovinka * Šiba * Šíd * Šimonovce * Šindliar * Šintava * Šípkov * Šípkové * Širákov * Širkovce * Široké * Šišov * Šivetice * Šoltýska * Šoporňa * Špačince * Špania Dolina * Španie Pole * Šrobárová * Štefanov nad Oravou * Štefanov * Štefanová * Štefanovce * Štefanovce * Štefanovičová * Štefurov * Šterusy * Štiavnické Bane * Štiavnička * Štiavnik * Štitáre * Štítnik * Štós * Štós * Štôla * Štrba * Štrkovec * Štúrovo * Štvrtok na Ostrove * Štvrtok * Šuja * Šuľa * Šumiac * Šuňava * Šurany * Šurianky * Šurice * Šúrovce * Šutovce * Šútovo * Švábovce * Švedlár * Švošov * Tachty * Tajná * Ťapešovo * Tarnov * Tašuľa * Tatranská Javorina * Tehla * Tekolďany * Tekovská Breznica * Tekovské Lužany * Tekovské Nemce * Tekovský Hrádok * Telgárt * Telince * Temeš * Teplička * Teplička nad Váhom * Tepličky * Teplý Vrch * Terany * Terchová * Terňa * Tesáre * Tesárske Mlyňany * Tešedíkovo * Tibava * Tichý Potok * Timoradza * Tisovec * Tlmače * Točnica * Tomášikovo * Tomášov * Tomášovce * Topoľčany * Topoľčianky * Topoľnica * Topoľníky * Toporec * Tornaľa * Torysa * Torysky * Tovarné * Tovarnianska Polianka * Tovarníky * Tôň * Trakovice * Trávnica * Trávnik * Trebatice * Trebejov * Trebeľovce * Trebichava * Uhrovec * Trebišov * Trebostovo * Trebušovce * Trenč * Trenčianska Teplá * Trenčianska Turná * Trenčianske Bohuslavice * Trenčianske Jastrabie * Trenčianske Mitice * Trenčianske Stankovce * Trenčianske Teplice * Trenčín * Trhová Hradská * Trhovište * Trnavá Hora * Trnava pri Laborci * Trnava * Trnávka * Trnávka * Trnkov * Trnovec nad Váhom * Trnovec * Trnovo * Tročany * Trpín * Trsťany * Trstená na Ostrove * Trstená * Trstené pri Hornáde * Trstené * Trstice * Trstín * Tuhár * Tuhrina * Tuchyňa * Tulčík * Tupá * Turá * Turany * Turček * Turčianky * Turčianska Štiavnička * Turčianske Jaseno * Turčianske Kľačany * Turčianske Teplice * Turčiansky Ďur * Turčiansky Peter * Turčok * Tureň * Turie * Turík * Turňa nad Bodvou * Turnianska Nová Ves * Turzovka * Tušice * Tušická Nová Ves * Tužina * Tvarožná * Tvrdomestice * Tvrdošín * Tvrdošovce * Úbrež * Udiča * Údol * Uhliská * Úhorna * Uhorská Ves * Uhorské * Uhrovské Podhradie * Úľany nad Žitavou * Uloža * Uňatín * Unín * Urmince * Utekáč * Uzovce * Uzovská Panica * Uzovské Pekľany * Uzovský Šalgov * Vaďovce * Vagrinec * Váhovce * Vajkovce * Valaliky * Valaská Belá * Valaská Dubová * Valaská * Valča * Valentovce * Valice * Valkovce * Vaľkovňa * Vaniškovce * Vápeník * Varadka * Varhaňovce * Varín * Vasiľov * Vavrečka * Vavrinec * Vavrišovo * Važec * Včelince * Večelkov * Vechec * Veľaty * Velčice * Veličná * Veľká Čalomija * Veľká Čausa * Veľká Čierna * Veľká Dolina * Veľká Franková * Veľká Hradná * Veľká Ida * Veľká Lehota * Veľká Lesná * Veľká Lodina * Veľká Lomnica * Veľká Mača * Veľká nad Ipľom * Veľká Paka * Veľká Tŕňa * Veľká Ves nad Ipľom * Veľká Ves * Veľké Bierovce * Veľké Blahovo * Veľké Borové * Veľké Dravce * Veľké Držkovce * Veľké Dvorany * Veľké Dvorníky * Veľké Hoste * Veľké Chlievany * Veľké Chyndice * Veľké Kapušany * Veľké Kosihy * Veľké Kostoľany * Veľké Kozmálovce * Veľké Kršteňany * Veľké Leváre * Veľké Lovce * Veľké Ludince * Veľké Orvište * Veľké Ozorovce * Veľké Pole * Veľké Raškovce * Veľké Revištia * Veľké Ripňany * Veľké Rovné * Veľké Slemence * Veľké Straciny * Veľké Teriakovce * Veľké Trakany * Veľké Turovce * Veľké Uherce * Veľké Úľany * Veľké Vozokany * Veľké Zálužie * Veľké Zlievce * Veľký Biel * Veľký Blh * Veľký Cetín * Veľký Čepčín * Veľký Ďur * Veľký Folkmár * Veľký Grob * Veľký Horeš * Veľký Kamenec * Veľký Klíž * Veľký Krtíš * Veľký Kýr * Veľký Lapáš * Veľký Lipník * Veľký Lom * Veľký Meder * Veľký Slavkov * Veľký Slivník * Veľký Šariš * Velušovce * Vernár * Veselé * Veterná Poruba * Vidiná * Vieska nad Blhom * Vieska nad Žitavou * Vieska, Veľký Krtíš District * Vieska * Vígľaš * Vígľašská Huta-Kalinka * Vikartovce * Vinica, Veľký Krtíš * Viničky * Viničné * Vinné * Vinodol * Vinohrady nad Váhom * Vinosady * Virt * Vislanka * Visolaje * Višňov * Višňové * Višňové * Višňové * Vištuk * Vitanová * Víťaz * Vítkovce * Vlača * Vlachovo * Vlachy * Vlčany * Vlčkovce * Vlkas * Vlková * Vlkovce * Vlky * Vlkyňa * Voderady * Vojany * Vojčice * Vojka nad Dunajom * Vojka * Vojkovce * Vojňany * Vojnatina * Voľa * Volica * Volkovce * Voznica * Vozokany * Vozokany * Vráble * Vrádište * Vrakúň * Vranov nad Topľou * Vrbnica * Vrbov * Vrbová nad Váhom * Vrbovce * Vrbové * Vrbovka * Vrchteplá * Vrícko * Vršatské Podhradie * Vrútky * Vtáčkovce * Výborná * Výčapy-Opatovce * Vydrany * Vydrná * Vydrník * Vyhne * Východná * Výrava * Bánovce nad Bebravou * Vysoká nad Kysucou * Vysoká nad Uhom * Vysoká pri Morave * Vysoká * Vysoká * Vysoké Tatry * Vyškovce nad Ipľom * Vyšná Boca * Vyšná Hutka * Vyšná Jedľová * Vyšná Kamenica * Vyšná Myšľa * Vyšná Pisaná * Vyšná Polianka * Vyšná Rybnica * Vyšná Slaná * Vyšná Šebastová * Vyšná Voľa * Vyšné nad Hronom * Vyšné Nemecké * Vyšné Remety * Vyšné Repaše * Vyšné Ružbachy * Vyšné Valice * Vyšný Čaj * Vyšný Kazimír * Vyšný Klátov * Vyšný Komárnik * Vyšný Kručov * Vyšný Kubín * Vyšný Mirošov * Vyšný Orlík * Vyšný Skálnik * Vyšný Slavkov * Vyšný Tvarožec * Vyšný Žipov * Zábiedovo * Záborie * Záborské * Zádiel * Zádor * Záhor * Záhorce * Záhorie * Záhorská Ves * Záhradné * Zacharovce * Zákamenné * Zákopčie * Zalaba * Zálesie * Zálesie * Zalužice * Zamarovce * Zámutov * Záriečie * Záskalie * Zatín * Závada * Závada * Závadka nad Hronom * Závadka * Zavar * Závažná Poruba * Závod * Zázrivá * Zbehňov * Zbehy * Zbojné * Zborov nad Bystricou * Zborov * Zbrojníky * Zbudská Belá * Zbudza * Zbyňov * Zeleneč * Zemianska Olča * Zemianske Kostoľany * Zemianske Podhradie * Zemianske Sady * Zemiansky Vrbovok * Zemné * Zemplín * Zemplínska Nová Ves * Zemplínska Široká * Zemplínska Teplica * Zemplínske Hradište * Zemplínske Jastrabie * Zemplínske Kopčany * Zemplínsky Branč * Zlatá Baňa * Zlatá Idka * Zlaté Klasy * Zlaté Moravce * Zlaté * Zlatná na Ostrove * Zlatník * Zlatníky * Zlatno * Zlatno * Zliechov * Zohor * Zombor * Zubák * Zuberec * Zubrohlava * Zvolen * Zvončín * Žabokreky nad Nitrou * Žabokreky * Žakarovce * Žakovce * Žalobín * Žarnov * Žarnovica * Žaškov * Žbince * Ždaňa * Ždiar * Žehňa * Žehra * Železná Breznica * Železník * Želiezovce * Želmanov * Želovce * Žemberovce * Žemliare * Žiar nad Hronom * Žiar * Žiar * Žibritov * Žihárec * Žikava * Žilina * Žíp * Žipov * Žirany * Žitavany * Žitavce * Žitná-Radiša * Žlkovce * Župčany * Župkov }} References External links * Former names of all of Slovakia's towns and villages prior to WWI (1918) Category:Communes of Slovakia Category:Subdivisions of Slovakia Slovakia, Municipalities Slovakia 3 Municipalities, Slovakia Category:Villages in Slovakia Municipalities